


The Circle

by withclouds



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Emily Prentiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withclouds/pseuds/withclouds
Summary: so I watched criminal minds 7x22 and this just came to my head. I will probably work on it more, but this will be mainly Emily Prentiss with a female Reader. Don't know yet where it will take me - but join me for the ride. Also note the reader is 25...
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The Circle

…there she was you cought yourself thinking” – wait what? You mumbled into your own thoughts but you just couldn’t stop staring at this woman, waiting for her to speak – you tried to absord every word even though you would forget it right afterwards. You couldn’t focus on the words – all you did was staring while trying not to stare. There was a glance – did she just looked and smiled at me? No she probably just smiled into the room full of students, standing in front of the presentation with the rest of her team.  
“…There is no chance she would actually see me…- again I’m just a student who came here for a lecture of the BAU Team.  
One hour your professor said…yet this hour felt like the longest and shortest hour you have ever experienced. 

“…thank you David Rossi and thanks to your team for your time.”  
“Please not that everything we disscusesd today will matter for your exam in two weeks. There will be one or two questions – so be prepared. “ – your professor interrupted your train of thoughts. 

“…shit well.. I guess I won’t be knowing these answers” you thought to yourself. Yet again crushing older women would interfere with your academic success.

You knew this from yourself – you would end falling for a random woman – you would day dream about all the things you could do to & with her until just enough time went by and eventually you hook up with another woman, sleep with them for a couple of times and then break it off. You then would be alone for a couple of months until the circle started again. You knew this about yourself – you never met someone to break the circle with.  
…yet you tried not to fall for this Agent Prentiss – even though you already knew she would be the main focus on your mind for the next couple of weeks.. 

“Where is my god damn cellphone...i must have…”  
Someone tipped you on your shoulder and there she was.  
“Hey, I saw you dropping your cellphone on the way out but you seemed so out of space not noticing dropping it”- “ I have to say which is pretty impressive since I thought everyone in your generation is pretty much all about their cellphone” – she said with a smirk on her face.  
There she was. THINK – say something, say something smart but you ended up blurting out a simple “thank you I guess…” – you could feel your face burning up and not being able to hide your obvious attraction towards her - a behavioral specialist.  
Glaring at her hazel brown eyes and lips… “take of your eyes of her lips – you are being a creep – this woman doesn’t know you, she simply gave you your phone back…but then you also wondered if she actually smiled to you during the lecture…” all these thoughts ran through your head in a matter of seconds…which felt yet again like an hour.

“Well anyway I have to get back to my team and you are reunited with your cellphone ..so I guess this is my sign to leave…”  
”Was she trying to steal time -not wanting to leave the situation, leave you? Like even if she were she could just ask you for a cup of coffee and you would gladly say yes but then again she was indeed older than you and she didn’t want to…

“ How can I repair my gratitude for you giving me back my only stable relationship I’ve had in my life – can I Invite you for a cup of coffee? – “the only stable relationship. ..why the fuck did I just say that and why was I suddenly confident enough to ask her out…”  
She looked at you, smiling obviously enjoying this for some reasons you didn’t dare to understand…  
“ A cup of coffee would be nice , I’ll have another hour until the jet leaves – let me just grab my bag. – oh and you can all me Emily – she said with the most confident yet cheeky smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its a bit confusing when the reader thinks and when she speaks. I will edit that as soon as I have some time. I'm in the middle of exams. Also this is like my first fanficton ever and English is my second language.


End file.
